


Petrichor

by Meritocratica



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, S&M, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meritocratica/pseuds/Meritocratica
Summary: When a clever girl is swept into the world of demons, odd things may happen...





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing a story, a DIRTY one no less. I have never written anything in my entire life but this story has been on my mind for ages, urging me to write it for my own pleasure and maybe for you guys' as well. It's gonna be pretty long, multiple chapters and all that. Also, it has a slow build to it because I really want to focus on character+world introduction and plot-forming, but make no mistake, once everything is all nice and cozy....well you know :)  
> Some chapters are already complete, will post them if there is a demand :)

**Chapter 1 - The Job**

 

'The following is the beginning of my biography, my experience in the new world.  
 The year is 2017, the location is hell. Well technically this is Olympia, Washington, but “hell” is a better word to describe humanity’s current situation. In 2001, after unremitting wars the world has been taken over by the Nabateans, an evolutionary race of “upgraded” beings resembling humans in appearance.  They are far more powerful than humans when it comes to brute force, their skin thicker and sturdier, thus they are immune to our guns and knives. They’re taller and faster than us, outperforming us physically, though it seems that when it comes to mental capabilities – we stand equal. The word “Nabateans” must ring a bell for the more historically educated person, though I feel there aren't much of those left these days. The Nabateans are an ancient group of people originating from the mid-east, that disappeared once for no apparent reason. Oh, and they are immortal. In their demon-like nature, as long as they consume human flesh (preferably frequently) they live forever, while maintaining their appearance and age. The more “vegetarian” Nabateans consume blood, but blood only slows down the aging and does not feed immortality. Regular food is also an option for them, but that does not feed immortality nor allows them their unique strength and abilities. Another thing that cancels their immortality (completely, I’d say) would be beheading them, or striking their heart directly. Good luck with that though, their skin is far too hard to allow penetration of any metal known to humanity....with humanly possible force, that is. The more “noble” (“pure blood”) Nabateans often posses supernatural abilities which involve complete control over basic elemental forces: some can fly by controlling the wind for example. So in short, yep – they lived right next to us, and the fact that they were man-eating beasts just sort of slipped someone’s mind while they were writing down history. My own assumption is that they were the original images of the local gods: bloodthirsty, powerful, jealous and requiring frequent human sacrifices. I know that doesn’t make sense, given the historical fact that their kingdom existed much later than the very first mentioning of Gods in ancient scripture. But they call themselves Nabateans, and claim of Nabatean origins, so naturally I’ll call bullshit, I bet they’re much older than that. Anyways, back to 2001. They became known after great massacres in Serbia. Within a week the entirety of the Balkan States population perished, and the rest of the world soon to follow. The situation deteriorated quickly and by the end of 2002 the global human population decreased to 1 billion. There were of course, high number of casualties from the wars, but the vast majority of the deaths were people who were eaten. Soon after humanity’s surrender, a group of Nab Elders wrote down the Code of Conduct (CoC for short. HA), to keep the human population under control: not too large we’d pose a threat to the planet and to them, and not too small we’d go extinct and rob them of their precious immortality. The Elders are the oldest Nabs out there, making them the most powerful too. It is rumored they are between 20 to 30 thousand years old. Anyways here is the Code of Conduct:  
1\. Humans are split into 4 groups : F, MS, M and Freeroaming. F stands for Food and Fucking. They are kept in special camps and distributed alive to Markets (we’ll talk about Markets later on) in different cities based on Nabatean population numbers. F humans are kept in camps for the purposes of breeding and food-population control, which means males are more likely to be sent off to Markets as steaks. MS humans are Multipurpose slaves that are bought at the Markets for the purpose of providing service to their buyer. MS humans are branded with their buyers name and/or clan sign (if the buyer is fancy royalty). MS humans can also be humans with certain talents or skills, both practical (scientists, engineers, etc.) and non practical (artists, musicians). They are usually owned by Nabs of royalty and status. Royalty MS humans run the remaining human society under their Nab masters (work as teachers, docs, etc.). M humans are minors – under 20. They are required to attend school which assesses their productivity  (the dumber you are, the more likely you are to turn into pork chops. Or become a womb for rent). Once their 13yrs of education are over they go through the Evaluation: they are either sent to camps for food, fucking or trade, or to clans/royalty Nabs to serve as “elevated” MS’, based on their unique skills. Freeroaming humans are a small minority, generally left alone to keep our genetic pool diverse. They live in urban slums and camps.  
2\. MS humans must be marked, and are not allowed to be killed/fed from/harmed by anyone who isn’t their owner (unless given permission by the owner). Should this happen, the owner is allowed to kill the offender.  
3\. Generally, it is not a criminal offense to eat a random person on the street, as long as they are not marked or M group.  
4\. Markets are barter centers, in which Nab companies sell the F humans and the MS humans. It is a politically neutral zone in which any form of violence is not tolerated. Eating humans at the Market is illegal, especially if they are product humans.  
5\. Killing/eating Minor humans is illegal.  
6\. The rights of MS humans are completely up to their owner’s decision. There are no mandatory human rights.  
7\. Society is split into different provinces (“turfs”) which are controlled by clans. Small, meaningless clans control areas/neighborhoods in cities. Influential clans control entire cities. Rich, esteemed clans control countries. Elite clans control continents, and the number one Nab authority is the Elders, which is composed of 10 people. Said people enforce “international law” and keep the clans in check. Each clan must heed the CoC and enforce law in its province. Oh, it’s important to note that only clan members have surnames. Regular Nabs do not.  
8\. Violence between clans is only accepted when it’s a 2 group rivalry (1v1). If more than 2 clans fight on each side The Elders destroy them all.  
9\. Human violence and disobedience towards Nabs is illegal.  
10\. Punishment for violating the code of conduct is death.  
And that is all. I hope my biography survives humanity’s genocide and becomes a mandatory textbook at some future school, and all of the future students will pay the ultimate price of me failing my history exams.'

_-Golan_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 “I got it!” Allison joyfully proclaimed as she entered the room. It was a Saturday night and Golan was lying on his bed reading something, as usual. “A good grade, finally?” he peered from his book, looking at her with brooding eyes. Allison quickly closed the door and whispered “A job”. “Oh fuck, you were at that bar again weren’t you? You’re really pushing it you know. Going to that Nabat shithole will one day get you killed, how do you eve-“ Allison cut him off by shoving the book in his face. “God **mom** , can’t you be happy that I’ll make mad cash and buy you a nice house by the lake for your retirement??” she jeered. “Don’t avoid my criticism” Golan exclaimed. “How on earth do you get away with being at that place? _Bleeder_ is crawling with Nabs and you’re under 20”. “ _Bleeder_ is a bar not an arena, they automatically assume I’m an MS, since I’m just waltzing in” Allison sat down near Golan and pulled out her ID “Plus, says here I’m 21” she smiled.  
Golan did not like that. The risk of the ID being recognized as fake, or stumbling into someone who recognizes you’re not an MS, but not the fake ID, is way too big to take. Considering the reason to take it is to hang out at a shitty Nab bar. Plus, Allison doesn’t even look 21. She’s of average height for a girl, maybe 5”5 at best. Her hair is pretty short and boyish, barely reaching her shoulders, which gives her face an even younger look. Her body is also boyish: thin, athletic, small boobs. _She practically looks like a prepubescent boy, who the hell would buy her being 21?_  
  
“So, do you wanna hear about my job, mom?” Allison seemed excited. Golan shrugged and nodded. “Well, it’s super top secret. I don’t know much about it myself, but it involves hacking into a bank account and making $3000 disappear. And you know I’m pretty good at getting in and out of virtual and non-virtual places, undetected”. Golan disliked that even more. “Do you even know whose money you’re stealing?”. A good question that Allison has thought about herself, but didn’t seem to mind having it unanswered “Nope! I only have the account number and a dummy account they assigned for me”. “Well good luck with that, I hope you succeed” He knew there’s no point in arguing with her. Allison is incredibly stubborn and arrogant, which made the task of making her admit how stupid and outrageous her idea is utterly impossible. Allison herself is fully aware of the risk, but this is her last year of school, she's 18 and the _Evaluation_ creeps ever so closely. _If me and Golan are to avoid Evaluation altogether, I need to get us some new IDs, and fast. Those guys at the bar offered me that much_  was her reasoning. She told Golan to keep his mouth shut and left for her room. Allison’s room was similar to all the rooms in the school dorms: one bed, one desk, one chair, one window and one closet. But her room had her distinct personality: the bed was not made, the desk was cluttered with books and papers, her clothes were everywhere. An incredibly messy person, inside out.

  
 The papers on the desk weren’t _just_ papers, they were _Ally papers_ , as Golan referred to them: pages upon pages of quickly scribbled ideas about all kinds of things. From saving money, to building things, to politics, to programming, to making a home-made bomb strong enough to pierce the skins of overly-confident Nabs. On the desk was an old laptop she bought after busting tables at some restaurant, ironically enough serving dishes containing human flesh. She opened the laptop and began the process of infiltrating into the mysterious account. _Huh…I never tried breaking into anyone’s bank acc before, but if it’s always this easy I might turn it into a regular thing_  she thought, after spending less than 15 minutes in her virtual playground, gaining entry into the account of one Yasmeen Amirmoez. _God, Amirmoez? That sounds weirdly familiar_. The credit balance appearing before her eyes unsettled her. “This girl’s a millionaire! There’s like 10 digits here!” an audible response produced by shock and terror. _Who is this Yasmeen chick? What if she found out? Judging by her bank account she looks like someone powerful enough to haunt me for the rest of my life._ These concerns were quickly washed away by Allison’s usual habit of hubris. _Nah, I’m way too good to be detected, and besides, $3000 is less than 0.005% of her wealth, She probably won’t even notice it’s gone”._ Ally pulled out the money into the dummy account, took a couple of pictures as proof and retreated to bed, thinking of how rich she’s going to be tomorrow after handing over the account’s details. Well, not as rich as Yasmeen, but rich enough to avoid Evaluation and skip town with Golan. Golan especially didn’t have much time, his ID was already forged long ago by his dead parents. Golan is 21 and not 19 like his ID says. He’s a bit taller than her, but much more robust, with a short Caesar haircut and fully functioning facial hair (which he religiously shaves). _He’s such a stereotypically looking manly-man you wouldn’t even be able to tell he’s gay, pfft”_ Allison chuckled. _Honestly people are getting more and more suspicious with him and we just won’t get a better opportunity than this one. The things we do for childhood friends, huh?._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

The doorbell was buzzing frantically. _How fucking annoying can this person be, to bother me in the middle of the fucking night?_  
“I’m busy!”. He can wait, but she certainly can’t.   
The girl beneath me looked like she was near to losing consciousness, and why wouldn’t she? I’ve been fucking her nonstop for the past 3 hours. Her blood sweetens with every climax and my hunger grows.   
But alas, the door burst open, and HE came in. UGH.  
“Yasmeen, this is important” Farouk looked at me, then at the girl, then at me again.  
“Really? She’s not even your type” He laughed.   
“Get out.” I glared at the girl. While still naked, she quickly ran out of my apartment, too frightened to object. I admired her for still being able to walk normally.  
Farouk handed me a piece of paper. Oh how I hate papers. They remind me of my eternal, “royal” office job. “Oh cousin, aren’t you the one who’s supposed to handle the work I’m too lazy to do? I’m more of a physical person” I smiled, still laying naked in bed, fanning myself with the paper he gave me.   
“Read it. Someone broke into your bank account today and pulled out $3000.”  
“Oh? How very curious” _finally, something interesting is happening_. “Someone saw the insane amount of money I posses, and chose to steal only $3000? That’s kinda insulting”.  
Farouk looked worried. He always looks so stupid when he’s worried, with that ridiculous goatee making him look like he’s constipated when he frowns.   
Well, I guess I’m not sleeping tonight. Might as well help Farouk figure this out before he shits himself in my nice, expensive penthouse apartment “so, what do we currently know about this?”  
“Not much. Whoever did this transferred the money to a dummy account, it leads to no one. I did however manage to pull out a numerical location”.   
_breaking down the internet to be neighborhood-based was a great idea. It was my idea_. Each neighborhood has a specific number identifying it virtually, the numbers being secret and unknown to regular residents, both humans and Nabateans. It’s a great way to secretly track and oversee activities of small-time clans in my area.   
“Our guy is from area #77” he pulled out a ledger from one of my shelves and opened it on #77. “it’s a slum neighborhood in the urban jungle, predominantly human. There’s a school complex, a small shopping center and 7 shitty apartment buildings. But what connects you to #77 is #76 right next to it” he flipped a page. “Here’s this bar you always hang at, Bleeder”.   
I always liked Farouk. Responsible and reliable, he should have became the clans Head when dad died. Being born to the wrong brother kinda fucked him huh.  
“So basically my thief is a student, a cashier or a resident. With 80% chance of them being human. Oooh please let it be a girl this time” I grinned.  
Farouk rolled his eyes at me, looking as constipated as ever. “Go to that bar tomorrow and look for our **guy**. Try to focus on bringing **him** home, and not another random junkie. Her blood smelled awful”.   
“You would think being the second in command to the female Head of Amirmoez clan, ruling over Olympia Washington, would cure your sexism” I jeered. “Don’t worry, I know this is serious. I’ll find our thief”.  
Farouk left for an “urgent meeting”. He frequently has those at night it seems. If I were to want my nonexistent cock shoved into some cute twink’s ass I’d too find it urgent. We all knew Farouk’s a raging homo, but for some reason he’s really prickly about it. Oh well.  
  
I spent the next day trying to figure out which group of people would benefit most from leaking my information or hitting my cash. I pulled the M humans out of the equation for obvious reasons. A teenager who’d instead of jacking it would rather spend the little time they have on hacking into a Head’s bank account? I think not. Next, MS humans. If serving the correct Nabati, it would make sense. If I were a small clans Head I’d send my MS to do the dirty work. The human would also have to be a royal MS. You can’t buy skills like these at the Market.   
A Nabati resident maybe? Living in the human ghettos would most definitely push one to steal, but would they steal from their Head? Not likely, but also not entirely impossible. So, I’m looking for either a human MS with or without their Masters, or a regular Nabati. Great, really narrows it down.    
I put on my favorite jeans, my army boots, a loose dark-red tank top and a leather jacket, and went out to the bar. _Let the hunt begin_.


End file.
